The Great Miraculous
by Inlethaldoses
Summary: AU. Marinette decides to go to Paris to find herself in the world. Her best friend and roommate, Alya, invites her to investigate this mystifying party. The charming host does not reveal himself to his guests, but by chance, Marinette comes across him. She is drawn to the man with the mask, and is slowly finding herself attracted to the darkness he carries.


**Author's note: This is an AU in the 1920s era. The Great Gatsby inspired me with some of the elements and wizardry as well. Please enjoy, if there is any 1920s slang you don't get let me know. And I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter one**

"Life is much more successfully looked at from a single window."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby

The young bluenette stared longingly outside her window, which reflected back her small town of Annel. Marinette Dupain-Cheng settled her tentative hand on the window as she watched her home fly by her like a radiant flash from a camera. Marinette always found herself enraptured by her town because it reminded her of an animated picture book. The buildings were colorful like crayons, flowers bloomed like it belonged to a Fae court, and it had a fairy tale atmosphere by its miraculous persona.

Marinette felt out of place on the train. Most of the passengers must have been Parisians, given by their eccentric clothing. The make-up the women wore made them glitter like diamond rings. Their skirts were quite short, which made Marinette blush like a virtuous nun. What really compelled her attention was the magic. Not a lot of wizards settled on small towns in France; they preferred buzzing cities, particularly Paris for that matter. Paris was the City of Miraculous Magic.

Marinette and her mother never set foot in the outskirt cities. Her mother was human while her dad was a wizard. Her father had actually grown up in Paris, but said it was quite dangerous for a half wizard and human to live there. On the other hand, it was probably because his family disowned him for marrying a human. A bile taste came in Marinette's mouth as she pondered over the Dupain family. Marinette hoped throughout her summer in Paris; she wouldn't have the horrendous honor to meet those stuck up snot faces.

Marinette still couldn't believe her over-protective father let her go to Paris to find herself in the world. Marinette knew her mother must have made him change his stubborn mind. A grateful smile formed on Marinette's lips as she thought of her mother's swaying persuasion. Marinette giggled when her mother might have threatened him about his dieting again. Her father had a huge sweet tooth, and cookies and cakes were his huge weaknesses. Moreover, they did own and live in a bakery, so Marinette couldn't blame him for his temptations of sweets.

The thought of something sweet made her mouth water. Marinette grabbed a box full of macaroons her mom packed in her Gucci purse. Marinette moaned when she took a bite of the sweet, exhilarating goodness. Marinette couldn't wait to give some to her friend; Alya would have died and gone to heaven once she tasted this. Marinette took out the letter Alya send to her about a week ago, which made the whole propaganda of Marinette going to Paris in the first place.

When Marinette was in the 6th grade. One of her favourite teachers, Madame Bustier, assigned her students to write to a pen-pal in Paris. The moment Alya and Marinette met through their attentive letters; a beautiful friendship bloomed. They continued writing to each other throughout the years, even though they didn't have to anymore. They've phoned each other, they've written to each other, but they never saw each other in person before.

They promised when they both graduated from high school; Marinette would stay with Alya over the summer, and maybe find her dream job as a fashion designer. Alya was about two years older than Marinette, so she already had her dream job; a reporter in the wizard realm. Marinette found out Alya was a wizard about a couple years ago. Alya wrote a letter to her with a special pen, which only a wizard could decipher. Marinette and Alya's friendship grew much stronger after that.

Marinette gave out a tired yawn as she reminisced her friendship with Alya. Marinette eyes became heavy, so she got herself more comfortably in her seat. Marinette found herself lulled to sleep and was out like a light.

 **###**

The only word Marinette could fathom about Paris was overwhelming. The moment Marinette got off the train; she felt like a fish swimming in the ocean blue, instead of the Eenie weenie pond that she's accustomed to so much. All sorts of smells intoxicated her nostrils, while various colors blurred her line of vision. Marinette felt a hint of uneasiness as she desperately looked for Alya. Marinette took out a recent photo of Alya, so it would be easier to spot her out.

"Marinette, is that you, girl?!" She heard a voice call out to her through the sea of people.

Marinette smiled when Alya exuberantly strode over to her. Alya attacked her in a smothered hug, which Marinette happily obliged in return. They both laughed and cried at the same time. They had some people stop and stared at them inquisitively, but they ignored their intruding stares.

Marinette found herself captivated by Alya's attire. Not a lot of women in her small town dressed like a Flapper, even though it was the latest fashion. Alya wore an orange; sequin beaded dress, with ruby red flats on her feet, and her strawberry brown hair was in a cute bob. Marinette on the other hand, she wore a pink jumper, with black flats, and her long hair was in twin-tails.

"Let's blouse, girly!" Alya bellowed as she grabbed some of Marinette's suitcases.

As they exited the train station, Alya led Marinette towards a moving, golden trolley.

"Horsefeathers, we gotta make a run for it!" Alya exclaimed as they picked up their pace.

Alya managed to jump onto the trolley with no sweat, but Marinette not so much. Alya shot her hand out as she encouraged Marinette to high-tail faster. Marinette ran like the dickens, she had trouble catching her breath. Marinette finally grasped her friend's sweaty hand before she lifted herself onto the trolley. The two girls both breathed out heavily. Alya started to laugh, which made Marinette laugh as well.

"Always remember, Marinette. I've got your back, no matter what happens." Alya said pensively.

"Right back at ya, Alya. Anyways, could you enlighten me more about your apartment?!" Marinette inquired excitedly before Alya engaged her with the characteristics.

 **###**

When Marinette and Alya walked into her apartment; Marinette squealed merrily. It was way better on how she pictured it. There was a quaint kitchen, with a plush living room set, and the dining table had a stack of organized newspapers.

"Are these some of your archives?" Marinette asked casually as she picked up one of the newspapers.

"Yep, that was last month's issue I believe. This month I'm swamped by this Chat Noir lad," Alya said with a frown.

"Who's Chat Noir?" Marinette asked curiously.

"He's basically a Cake-eater in the wizard realm. He's rich, mysterious, and might be working for the dark wizard named Hawk Moth." They both shivered when Alya mentioned the notorious wizard's name.

Hawk Moth was the mastermind of a dark guild who performed the dark arts. He's got followers that called themselves, Akumas, and they were very treacherous to deal with in both realms. Once you have worked for him, you could never go back to your human form.

"What made Chait Noir so suspicious, Alya?" Marinette asked thoughtfully.

"He became a big shot overnight, nobody won't confirm on what he looks like, and there's always something peculiar about his parties." Alya listed as she threw her hands in exasperation.

"I'm going to one of his parties again tonight, so that I could try to get a picture of his Hotsy-totsy face." Alya mumbled to herself.

"Can I go?" Marinette piqued shyly.

Alya's hazel eyes widened at her friend's hesitant question. "Of course you're going, Marinette. I would be a Bluenose if I didn't," Alya said giddily.

"So Alya, what should I wear to my first wizard party?" Marinette asked with a radiant smile.

"Well, my dear, your fairy godmother is about to make her appearance…"


End file.
